


Kiss Me Goodbye

by barelythereyet



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, True Love, couple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelythereyet/pseuds/barelythereyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is my first ever fandom/fanfic thing and I've never done anything like this before. I have read all of your short stories and I just had to write one of my own because I'm so in love with these characters. I love reading everyone's fanfics and I have to give you guys props, some of them are absolutely incredible. I love reading them because I feel like even though Jude and Zero are such a dynamic couple, the show fails to really do the relationship justice, in my opinion. This is my first Zude fanfic and definitely not my last. Please let me know your thoughts!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first ever fandom/fanfic thing and I've never done anything like this before. I have read all of your short stories and I just had to write one of my own because I'm so in love with these characters. I love reading everyone's fanfics and I have to give you guys props, some of them are absolutely incredible. I love reading them because I feel like even though Jude and Zero are such a dynamic couple, the show fails to really do the relationship justice, in my opinion. This is my first Zude fanfic and definitely not my last. Please let me know your thoughts!

Jude walks down the brightly lit halls of the devils arena feeling a bit on edge. He came into work this morning thinking it would be a pretty uneventful day. A couple meetings here, some paperwork there, followed by a much-anticipated evening of ESPN and rough sex with his new boyfriend. His boyfriend ZERO! Jude couldn't help but smile at the fact that he managed to tame the wild beast. He couldn't help but giggle at the cute things they say to each other after they've woken up in the morning. He couldn't get over the fact that Gideon made him dinner last night, AND did the dishes. He still couldn't believe that Gideon dropped by his office every afternoon just to see him. To talk to HIM, just because he missed him. 'Wow,' Jude thought. 'I am one lucky son of a bitch.'  Despite these happy thoughts, Jude soon remembered what happened when Lionel barged into his office this morning. She told him that he had to accompany her to New York to meet with some very important clients.

"Um, okay.. What day are we leaving? “Jude asked, very confused.

"Today, "Lionel stated matter-of-factly as she stood in front of Jude's mahogany desk. "Right now actually. We need to get there as soon as possible. I need to make sure everything goes according to plan," she said smirking at Jude's wide eyes and dropped jaw.

"Lionel, I can't just go to New York," Jude said in a surprised tone. "Whose gunna look after things here?"

"Everything will be fine. There are no games this week and we'll only be gone for two days." She gave him a reassuring look. "I've already chartered the plane, so you have just enough time to grab an extra suit from home, and give your stud muffin a kiss," she says slyly. 

Jude scoffs. This was just unbelievable.

Lionel turns on her heel and beings strutting towards the door when she stops and turns her head slightly towards Jude, "Chop chop,” she chimes, and then walks to her office. Jude just sits there at his desk clearly flustered. 'I guess the place won't blow up if I go with her, and she's right, it has been pretty slow... but Gideon...' he thought. The two of them have been joined at the hips (literally) for the past week. Their relationship was so new and to leave for two whole days, well that wasn't a good feeling.

And now Jude was walking down the long corridor, to the main court, to find his man. As he turned a corner he saw five players, including Zero, standing outside the doors to the gym, all dressed in their uniforms. 'Here goes nothing,' Jude thought as he took a deep breath and headed towards the group of men. Upon arriving Derek, who was talking to Zero about new basketball drills, looked up to see Jude, and motioned his head to Zero, who had his back to his lover. Zero slowly turns and flashes Jude his oh-so sexy smile causing Jude’s heart to start racing.

“Hey,” Zero greeted him smiling ear to ear.

“Hey yourself,” Jude responded shyly.

Derek and the rest of the players sneered at the two of them as they stared at each other completely smitten.

Jude quickly snapped out of the trance that Zero had placed on him, when he remembered the real reason why he was looking for him.

“Lionel needs me to go with her to New York,” Jude admitted.

The loving expression on Zero’s face quickly disappeared. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Really? Why?” Zero asked.

“Long story, I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.” Jude turned to see the other men who had their eyes glued to the two of them.

“Wait what? You’re leaving right now?” Zero asked, his cool exterior disappearing.

“Yea, I’ll be back Thursday night,” Jude said trying to reassure him.

“Alright, um, I guess I’ll see you when you get back.” Zero murmured, as he pushed one hand through his hair. Neither of the two men moved, but kept their eyes fixed on each other. The air was tense, to say the least.

Jude looked down first, put his hands in his pockets and then looked back up at his boyfriend.

“Okay, well. See ya.” Jude replied, a little disappointed. He then turned around and began walking towards the entrance a few meters away. Zero’s gaze lingered on him as he began to walk away.

“Woooow that was pathetic bro.” A voice broke Zero away from his thoughts. It was Derek.

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Zero accused, bravado up.

“Come on Zero, you’re man tells you he’s leavin and all you can say is that you’ll see him when he gets back? That’s fuckin weak dude.”

Zero looked back at Jude who was still walking towards the exit. He knew Derek was right. Fuck.

“Get over there and say goodbye to your man properly,” Derek teased. Zero looked back at him and took a deep breath and jogged after his boyfriend to the whooping and cheering of his teammates.

As he reached the parking lot he spotted his love heading to his car. Zero caught up to him within seconds. He was so tired of letting Jude down. He wasn’t going to be afraid anymore. He wasn’t going to think about his image when it came down to making his man happy. He wasn’t going to be ashamed of showing the world how much he loved him.

As Jude put his briefcase in the back seat of his porches he heard loud footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Gideon running to him with a determined look on his face. Gideon stopped in front of him, breathing heavily.

“I forgot something,” Gideon admitted as he grabbed his lover by his tie and kissed him roughly. Jude stumbled backward in surprise but was soon steadied as Gideon grabbed him by the hips. Jude melted into the kiss as he cupped Gideon’s face and began to caress his stubbly cheeks. Not wanting this incredible moment to end, Gideon leans Jude over his car, intensifying the kiss.

“Yea man!”

“Show ‘em whose boss Zero!”

Hearing the cheers and clapping from the other players, both men smiled into the kiss. Gideon broke away first, slowly, despite not wanting his lips to let go of Jude’s. They panted lightly and pressed their foreheads together, savoring the moment. Jude couldn’t help but grin. For the first time in his life he knew that no matter where he went, Gideon would be right here waiting for him to come home.


End file.
